


Jangan Makan Malam Di Kebun, Mum!

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku tidak suka makan dalam gelap,” bisik James takut-takut. “Jangan-jangan kau fobia gelap. Atau fobia makanan. Tapi yang terakhir jelas tidak mungkin,” sindir Teddy. “Siapa pun tahu nafsu makanmu selevel Paman Ron.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jangan Makan Malam Di Kebun, Mum!

**Title : Jangan Makan Malam Di Kebun, Mum!**

**Characters : James Potter, Teddy Lupin**

**Genres : Family, Humor**

**Summary : “Aku tidak suka makan dalam gelap,” bisik James takut-takut. “Jangan-jangan kau fobia gelap. Atau fobia makanan. Tapi yang terakhir jelas tidak mungkin,” sindir Teddy. “Siapa pun tahu nafsu makanmu selevel Paman Ron.”**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan milik saya.**

**.-.-.**

                Teddy tidak habis pikir kenapa James mengerang ketika Ginny berkata mereka akan makan malam di kebun belakang rumah.

                “Kau kenapa, sih? Kelihatannya keberatan banget,” desak Teddy sambil berbisik.

                James menggosok wajahnya keras-keras. “Aku tidak suka makan dalam gelap,” balasnya. Dia melirik sang ibu dengan takut-takut.

                “Kau beneran bodoh, ya. Kan nanti ada lilin. Kita tidak akan makan tanpa penerangan,” kata Teddy gemas. Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu berdecak sebal.

                “Tapi tetap saja masih remang-remang,” bisik James merana.

                “Jangan-jangan kau fobia gelap. Atau fobia makanan. Tapi yang terakhir jelas tidak mungkin,” sindir Teddy. “Siapa pun tahu nafsu makanmu selevel Paman Ron.”

                James mendelik, kesal meski mengakui dia hobi makan. “Masalahnya, aku punya pengalaman tidak enak soal itu.”

                Teddy nyengir. “James Potter, pengalaman apa pun yang berhubungan denganmu memang tidak mengenakkan.”

                James melotot.

                “Maaf, maaf. Nah, ceritakan pada kakakmu ini bagaimana kau sampai mengalaminya,” bujuk Teddy dengan nada sabar. Kalau Teddy sudah pasang tampang bak kakak baik hati yang bijaksana, tak ada anak-anak Potter dan Weasley yang tidak menurutinya.

                “Kau ingat pagi-pagi saat kita akan ke Perancis dengan Portkey bulan kemarin? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kita harus bersiap-siap saat pagi buta.”

                “Portkey-nya di rumah Paman Ron?”

                “Ya, itu. Sambil menunggu Bibi Hermione berdandan, aku ke ruang keluarga yang gelap. Aku langsung menuju meja, ke deretan toples berisi camilan. Kucomot sekeping kue keju. Ketika Ayah menyalakan lampu, barulah kulihat toples yang kupegang. Ternyata isinya kue keju yang sudah bulukan.” James bergidik.

                Teddy menepuk punggung James. James berusia empat belas tahun sekarang. Dia nyaris setinggi Teddy dan punggungnya lebar, seperti kebanyakan keluarga Weasley. “Kau tidak sakit perut, kan?”

                “Untungnya tidak,” jawab James.

                “Mengherankan sekali sampai ada makanan basi di rumah Bibi Hermione, kalau mengingat betapa cintanya Paman Ron pada makanan,” gumam Teddy.

                James mengangguk lemah. “Itu baru makanan. Lily malah meneguk jus labu kadaluwarsa dari lemari pendingin. Dalam gelap juga. Dia langsung memuntahkannya. Untungnya Lily tidak kenapa-napa.” Kalau itu Albus, James bakal menertawakannya. Dua _brothers_ itu memang sangat sayang pada adik perempuan mereka.

                “Di rumah Paman Ron?” Teddy terbelalak tak percaya.

                “Yep. Pagi itu juga, bersamaan denganku,” ujar James mengkonfirmasi. “Aduh, kenapa sih Mum ingin makan di kebun? Mananya yang romantis?” dia mengeluh. “Bagaimana kalau aku pura-pura tidak enak badan dan makan di dalam?” tanyanya penuh harap.

                Teddy menggeleng. “Bibi Ginny tidak akan mempercayai alasanmu.” Dia nyengir lebar melihat James memucat. Agak mengherankan sebetulnya bahwa anak seusil James bisa kapok dan gentar gara-gara makan dalam keadaan tidak terang benderang. “Nanti aku tambahkan lilin yang besar supaya tidak remang-remang,” janji Teddy. “Omong-omong, makan di luar dalam cahaya temaram memang romantis, kok. Bagaimana kalau nanti pacarmu minta _candle light dinner_?”

                James menatap Teddy ngeri.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
